A Typical Day
by Unknown.x.Stranger
Summary: "RUKIA, DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE, CAUSE WHEN I DO I'LL THROW SO MUCH COLD WATER ON YOU THAT YOUR HAIR WILL TURN AS WHITE AS TOSHIRO'S!". A typical day in Karakura Town. IchiRuki. One-Shot . Please R&R .


Um...I did this when I was not experienced. So pls excuse the wrong grammar, incorrect spellings and punctuation. ^^;;

It was just a typical day in Karakura Town, the breeze was light, the sky was as blue as the sea, the summer had began and you could hear birds twittering and also… you could hear a certain Kurosaki Ichigo who was yelling angrily.

"Oi, Rukia!" A boy with short, spiky, bright orange hair growled while thumping the closet door softly "Wake up, we got school today, OI!" he had his familiar scowl on his face.

Ichigo couldn't help it anymore, he was getting really impatient with this raven haired, petite female shinigami, he's been knocking on the damn door for 20 damn minutes already. He started hammering on the door violently.

"GET THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!"

Rukia groaned, for once in her more or less dead and alive life, can't this stupid idiot stop making so much noise.

"RUKIA,DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE, CAUSE WHEN I DO I'LL THROW SO MUCH COLD WATER ON YOU THAT YOUR HAIR WILL TURN AS WHITE AS TOSHIRO'S!"

Rukia finally snapped, how dare he threaten Rukia Kuchiki, the great female shinigami, subordinate of Captain Ukitake, sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki-nii-sama and a one in a lifetime die-hard Chappy Fan.

"BASTARD, BE QUIET, HOW DARE YOU ICHIGO, TO WAKE A GREAT FEMALE SHI-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF A FELLOW DEATHGOD, SHUT UP!, anyway I had to wake you up cause we got school today, just hurry up and get changed, midget"

Ichigo soon found his upper body in pain, clutching his stomach he cursed the girl, _damn she sure can kick._

"_Bitch_! What was that for?"

"That was for telling the Great ore-sama to shut up, serves you right, stupid" she stepped inside the closet to get changed into her uniform and then stepped back out in less than a second.

"Ichigo, you wimp, come on!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I'm coming!" Ichigo growled, he picked himself of the ground, and grabbed his book bag.

Rukia poked her tongue out childishly.

"Put that back in or I'll make a better use for it" He said slyly.

Rukia paused. Blink. Heat started to rise towards her face. Blink. Stupid blush!. Blink. _Did he just say what I think he said? _Her jaw dropped.

For the first time in her life, and it was a pretty _long _life if she must say so herself, a man had just shocked the living day lights out of her and made her speechless.

"…?"

Ichigo burst out laughing "You're face- Rukia,- it's so hysterically- funny,- I'd never thought- I'd ever see the day- that—the-Rukia Kuchiki would look so-" he couldn't continue because he was banging his fist on the wall, where cracks where appearing, while looking like a silly laughing baboon with a stick up its throat.

"ICHIGO, YOU BASTARD, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL, I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID EGO!UGH!" Rukia yelled furiously, then stalking out the room and slamming the door behind her.

Trying to stop his laughter, he ran and yelled for her to wait for him.

..x..

Ichigo was bored out of his mind. Bored. _B_ored. _Bored. __Bored__. __**Bored**_. Damn it!, how many times does the word 'Bored' have to appear in his mind during this stupid, and might he mention boring lesson. He had tried to keep his mind from thinking about a certain female shinigami, who had raven hair and had a below average height, which is one of the reason why he found this lesson not amusing at all.

The bell rang to end the lesson. _Finally, this lesson has stopped._ Ichigo started to put away his books when Orihime came to him and with a nervous smile and a bento box.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, would you like to um…have this bento that I cooked for you this morning" she asked.

Ichigo looked up "Oh, Orihime." He looked at the bento and tried not to feel awkward I mean everyone knew about Orihime's weird sense of food taste. "Ah, I can't Orihime. Sorry. Yuzu had already given me a bento and...y'know… I'd be full after her's and then I'd have to eat yours after and, my stomach would be too full…" he finished of lamely while scratching the back of his neck nervously and looking away. "Sorry"

Rukia was watching them talking at the corner of her eye while pretending to look through her desk, she could see Orihime was hurting inside and she also knew Orihime had feelings towards a very dense Ichigo Kurosaki, so she'd do what a friend would do for another friend, she jammed her foot extremely hard into 'Kurosaki-kun's' foot.

"Oh, Orihime, Ichigo actually wanted to keep your bento but he was too embarrassed, he's actually willing to bring the one you brought and eat it at home." Rukia announced in her fake cheerful voice that she uses when she was in the company of human's or in school "right Ichigo?" She asked in a murderous tone.

Ichigo scowled and muttered in a surrendered voice "Yeah, I actually want your bento, Orihime"

Orihime smiled brightly and gave her bento to him. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun, and you too Kuchiki-san" She then turned away. Orihime picked her book bag and made her way outside the classroom, she was hurting, today she finally knew, and confirmed, that she had no place in Ichigo's heart, for a particular Kuchiki was already there. Today she knew she had to give up on her feelings. Today she had to let him go. Today she realised he wouldn't return her feelings. But it still hurt to know. (Hey that kinda rhymes x])

Tatsuki saw her best friend leave the classroom, she saw her expression and immediately knew what had happened. Tatsuki wanted to go over to her and hug and comfort Orihime, but she also knew that, that wouldn't work and Orihime had to heal on her own, in her own pace and time. So Tatsuki just thought in her mind, that Ichigo should be chased by chickens and till he died, in revenge for doing something that mean to Orihime.

While Orihime was leaving, Rukia and Ichigo were in a heated discussion.

"Ichigo, you fool, can't you see the girl has feelings for you" Rukia exclaimed, even though something was clawing at her heart to not say the feelings that Orihime held for Ichigo for the fear the Ichigo might also have feelings for her, but she still told Ichigo because Orihime was her friend, and she had to consider other people's feelings instead of her own.

"Who Orihime?"

"Yes, Orihime"

"Rukia, you're pulling my leg aren't you?"

Rukia sweatdropped, boy, he had never met anyone so dense "Ichigo, you really are stupid" she said while shaking her head.

-vein pops-

"Shut up!. Orihime doesn't have feelings for me, alright, and if she did…" Ichigo paused, and considered something, he sighed "She would have been disappointed" _Yeah, she would have been disappointed cause her feelings wouldn't be mutual, and anyway… I already have feelings towards someone._

"And why, make I ask, would she be disappointed?" Rukia asked nervously. _Please, Kami-sama, don't tell me Ichigo has fallen in love with someone._

Ichigo met her gaze, he stared at her for a few minutes and looked away, a tinge of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Che, it's n-not like you need to k-know, m-midget" he stuttered.

Rukia hit him right in the stomach. "Stop calling me a 'midget', my height is just below average that's all" she protested, she turned haughtily and tripped over the leg of the table, turning to see if Ichigo was laughing at her, she was met with a smug smirk.

"Do you need my help to walk the right way, Rukia-ojou-san?" He asked teasingly.

"No! I don't need your help, stop getting over-confident and cocky Ichigo!" she replied, feeling annoyed. "And don't worry Ichigo, I'll find out the secret that you're keeping from me, mark my words I will" she packed her book bag and walked away.

"You'll find out about it someday, anyway, Rukia" he murmured softly.

If anyone was looking at Ichigo while he and Rukia where talking, arguing at most points, then they would have noticed how Ichigo was looking at Rukia, his gaze so intent and soft, it would have melted any person's heart.

..x..

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo yelled.

Ichigo head-palmed, he stuck out his palm to stop Keigo from hugging him.

"Ichigo, you coming over to Chad's house for male bonding time with your friends"

"You call, playing video games for 10 hours straight with only toilet breaks in them, eating 6 boxes of pizza till we feel sick and only having 10 minutes sleep, male bonding?" Ichigo asked all in one breathe.

Keigo nodded, he looked like a puppy wh just won a huge dinosaur bone.

"I would come but I can't, the weather forecast said there would be a storm brewing up tonight, and I don't want to leave my sisters with my old man." Ichigo said while shrugging as if saying that he couldn't help it.

Keigo's face fell, floods of tears came flowing from his eyes "Ichigo, you loser, you're probably making an excuse to not come cause you're going to some strip club without us"

Ichigo's eye twitched "You're the loser. Why wuld I go o some strip-club, with or without you guys?, anyway, have you seen the sky, since this morning?" he askd while pointing to the sky.

Keigo was still crying animatedly but looked up anyway, the sky was filled with huge coal grey clouds, and they were travelling towards Karakura Town really fast, he stopped crying and gulped "It's gonna be a big one"

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me, I have go home now or the Old Goat will be driving Karin and Yuzu up the wall, see ya" He turned and waved.

..x..

After arriving in the house with his crazy dad aiming a kick to his crotch as the usual greeting of 'Welcome home Ichigo', he had ate his dinner with his family and Rukia**, **then he and Rukia went upstairs.

Ichigo had stayed up to read a bit of Shakespeare and Rukia was just staring at her new Chappy plushie, when they both heard thunder in the sky.

"The storms started then" Ichigo announced

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Ichigo" Rukia said, rolling her eyes. But Ichigo could see she was nervous by the way she kept stealing glances at the sky through the window and then staring back at her Chappy plushie as though hiding that she was nervous.

"Man, I'm beat, I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay Rukia, so I'm going to turn the light off"

Rukia just nodded and went to her closet, she shut the door and lay on her back just staring at the ceiling of the cupboard.

Ichigo thought that he didn't need to worry about Rukia so he had already entered Dream Land.

As the thunder roared, Rukia just flinched unconsciously every time it happened, she couldn't get to sleep.

A huge, loud thunder was then heard by Rukia, she was so frightened that she wasn't thinking that much, she shunpo'd straight into Ichigo's bed, right next to him, and was shaking like lamb.

Ichigo woke with a start when he felt Rukia shaking, he started blushing when he saw Rukia's slender finger's clutching his shirt tightly and hugging herself to him.

"So the Great Rukia is scared of thunder?" Ichigo whispered teasingly besides Rukia's ear.

A shiver had crawled up at the back of Rukia's neck but not because of the thunder.

Rukia muttered angrily "Ichigo, don't you ever tell about this to anyone you hear me? Cause if you do, I'm going to have my Nii-sama doing his bankai on yo-Ichigo w-what are you doing?"

Ichigo put his arm around Rukia's body and drew her closer to him while blushing, putting his chin on top her her head he blurted out "Rukia, I-I love you"

Rukia stiffened.

The 'Deathberry' was now, getting scolded by his Inner Hollow and Zangetsu.

_Inner Hollow: ICHIGO, IT'S YOUR FAULT IF WE DIE, YOU HERE ME!_

_Zangetsu: Ichigo, how foolish of you to admit your feelings to a girl, when you have not mature from the age equivalent to a three year old? Have you not listened or followed my instructions to stop acting rashly?_

_Ichigo: SHUT UP, YOU GUYS! I JUST BLURTED IT OUT BY ACCIDENT!_

_Zangetsu: You will be the death of yourself, from now on, we are ignoring you!_

_Ichigo: FINE _

_Inner Hollow: Yeah! What Zangetsu-san said._

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked nervously, _he knew he should have gone to Specksavers._

Rukia smiled and looked at Ichigo "It's about time y'know"

Yep, It was a typical day in Karakura Town.

I do not own anything.

R&R


End file.
